Wallace
by Darke Eco Freak
Summary: Who is Flash? I mean really, the man behind the mask who is he? A short fic on that person.


**DEF: So I'm back after a long while of doing nothing and I fell back in love with Flash. I blame my dad and his obsession with DC Comics, corrupting my mind with super sexy Wally.**

_Vita: Yeah, so ever since she fell in love with Flash, life has been hell for all of us, me, Nini and Jaeli specifically_. _We don't own Flash but Robs sure as hell wishes she does._

* * *

><p>Wallace West, forensic investigator for Central City's police force, everyone's best friend, complete and utter class clown and incidentally the superhero known as The Flash. The Flash, one of the original seven Justice Leaguers, the youngest of the seven and strangely, the most important.<p>

He was their heart and conscience, without him they would all fall apart at the seams like a sweater that had seen one too many winters. The Fastest Man Alive, always late, never patient, forever hungry, easiest to love. Could you really love Batman? How about Hawk girl?

There was just something in those honest jade green eyes of his that made you want to, no _**need**_ to be his friend, to earn the smiles he gave so willingly. Even his idiotic Rogue Gallery, as they were called, all of them vying for his attention and all receiving it equally. Sure some people described him as outrageously immature but that was just the way he was, it was his nature to be childish and friendly. Exactly the way it was in Batman's to be closed off, mysterious and creepier than Arkam asylum at night.

Flash was the one who gave them hope and a reason to fight even in the darkest of times, reminded them just _**what**_ they were fighting for in the first place. Even the most stoic among them, the dark knight who prowled Gotham's crime riddled streets, liked him and the Bat didn't like _**anyone**_. And when we say anyone, we mean anyone. Of course Bruce Wayne liked people well enough, he wasn't agoraphobic after all, but Batman didn't care for anyone's company, a one man attack squad he was.

The red headed twenty one year old with the runner's body and muscles that obviously came from hard work, the open face and inviting smiles. It didn't matter who you were, friend or foe alike, he would go out of his way to find out what was wrong and then try to fix it. He probably had more fans than the whole League combined simply because of his friendly demeanor. There was a popular saying, those who would save your life wouldn't help paint your fence, that applied to Flash as well. He would never help, he would take the work right out of you hands cracking jokes all the while, he loved to make people happy.

Females of all ages were 'oh so in love' with him because he was 'so hawt!' and seemed more accessible than any of the other heroes, he cared about everyone so he wouldn't give a crushing refusal. Sure all they could see was half of his face covered by a bright red cowl but it was enough that was all anyone ever got with Flash, _**enough**_.

Enough of his time, enough of his life, enough of his love because he was Flash and he never could stay in one place too long. He was like lightening, he could break time itself, hell, he could go faster than human thought, he could traverse the globe in a zeptosecond that was to say one trillionth of one billionth of one second.

However, no one knew about the broken pieces of him, about the fear that lurked just beyond the edge of the cheery personality and lame jokes. They didn't know that sometimes he would curl up into a ball and try his utmost not to cry in the dead of the night. They didn't know he was afraid of himself, that one day he could go so fast that everything around him froze, came to a standstill and he would never be able to slow down ever again.

No one even guessed at the crippling self loathing he possessed over the arrest of his father and the death of his mother, they never saw the scars from when he was a child before he'd gotten his superspeed. No one knew and he didn't want them to know because he was Flash. Flash with the 700,000 watt personality and good looks, the lame jokes and quick smile, the caring nature and immature ways. They saw the man hell bent on saving the world but not the one who didn't care what happened to himself in the process.

No one saw the man behind the mask and that was just the way he wanted to keep it, even if it meant killing a part of himself every day. Because he was hero and that was what heroes did. 

* * *

><p><strong>DEF: Yeah it's short I know, working on a longer one right now, as I type. Just really supposed to be<strong> **character sketch of Wally, let me know what you think.**

_Vita: Please for all that is holy, say something, **anything**, even if it's a flame so she'll shut up!_


End file.
